1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to connection structures and electronic devices, and more particularly to a connection structure and a detachable electronic device using the connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detachable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. Each detachable electronic device may be detached into two separate operation components (e.g., display component and keyboard), the separate operation components can work independently and communicate with each other through wireless signals.
However, the separate operation components of a typical electronic device are normally connected together by complicated hooks and locking mechanisms, which may be difficult to assemble and detach the separate operation components.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.